His Dream Girl
by RolandCarros
Summary: When Troy Bolton decided to tell her how he felt - he somehow ended up confessing that he's gay. TG oneshot


A/N:

**A/N:**

**So this is the fruit of my boredom. Remember to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Today was the day.

Troy Bolton walked through mass of people in the mall just to reach her dream girl, who was spraying bad smelling perfume on poor innocent people just to say "A new perfume from Lancome." It really did smell like crap, but for some weird reason they still bought it from her. Maybe it was because her smile was so beautiful that you just couldn't say no to her. Maybe it was because she had such kind eyes that sparkled from sincerity. Maybe it was because…

"Troy?" Someone was rude enough to interrupt his dreams about his dream girl.

"Shh! In a minute." Now, where was he? Oh, yes. Maybe it was because she looked so adorable standing there in front of him looking him weirdly. Maybe it was because he was too busy thinking about her to notice that she was talking to him.

"Oh, Gabi! Didn't see you standing there." He felt the heat rising up to his neck. "You come here often?" Shit, that was not what he meant to say. "I mean… Nice day?" He finished of lamely.

But luckily Gabriella just giggled. She was so cute when she giggled. "I wouldn't know - I've been standing indoors all day spraying this stuff that smells like crap." She scrunched up her nose like she smelled something bad. Or maybe she did smell something bad, like the perfume.

"Oh." Troy started thinking; what would be the best way to tell her how he felt. Should he ask her to dinner and tell her then, or should he say to it right now and then run away and never see her again, or say it to her right now and wait for an answer. The second one sounded pretty good to him, but then he would have to cut her out of his life and he didn't want that.

While Troy was thinking Gabriella stood awkwardly in front of him trying to figure out why he was so focused on something. "Troy?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?"

Troy snapped out from his trance. "What? Oh, I'm fine." The his face became serious. "Actually, Gabi, there's something I want to talk about, something important." He looked straight to her eyes and new what he was going to say. He was going to say; "Gabriella, I love you – and I want you to be my girlfriend." That was perfect way to say it. But somehow it came out as;

"Gabriella, I'm gay."

--

"You told her that you are gay?! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Chad Danforth was usually the best friend that guy could ask for, but right now, he wasn't helping.

"I don't know dude! I was thinking about confessing my feelings for her, but somehow I ended up coming out of the closet to her. I don't know what I was thinking! It's like my mouth had mind of its own." Troy tried to explain helplessly to him.

"Or maybe it was your subconscious trying to tell you something. Come on Troy, be honest – Do you ever get funny feelings when you're in men's locker room?" Chad patted his shoulder and looked at him understandingly.

"No! Are you fucking out of your mind?"

"Sorry, man – but I can't be sure. Maybe you really are gay but you just don't know it yet."

"Trust me, dude – I am not gay." Troy pushed Chad's hand away from his shoulder. Chad held up his hands in defence.

"Sorry, but you have to prove it to me that you're not gay, or I will never again change in the same room with you, who knows that you might try when you see my smoking body." He made a sizzling sound.

"How the hell can I prove that I'm not gay?" Troy asked.

"We have to watch girl on girl porn and if you don't get a hard on, you're gay." Chad said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you serious?"

--

Apparently Chad was serious, because an hour later they were at a video store, Troy keeping watch when Chad went to pick the right "movie". He causally leaned against the video shelf and made sure that no one familiar made way his/hers towards adult's section.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Oh, fuck. Gabriella.

"H-hey, Gabi. I was just renting a video," He took a random DVD behind him, "This one."

Brokeback Mountain. Fuck!

"Oh, I-I've seen that. It's really good and everything." There was an awkward pause. While Troy cursed himself and his big mouth over and over again, Gabriella tried to think something to say to him. "So does your parents know, or Chad?" She asked shyly.

"What?"

"You know – Does Chad know about you being gay?" She asked hoping she didn't hurt his feelings or let her disappointment show.

Troy rubbed his neck and felt his face blushing. "Umm, well it's difficult thing with Chad, 'cause I'm really not…"

"Hey, man – this was only thing I could find where you couldn't see any manly parts." Chad had the worst timing in history. He held a DVD in his hand where you could see clearly the headline; "Girl Just Wants To Have Some Fun."

Gabriella looked shocked. Her gaze flickered from embarrassed Troy to eager Chad to the cover of the DVD Chad was holding in his hand. "What the fuck is going on?" She asked in a whisper. "Care to explain, Troy?" She demanded little louder.

"Gabi, I can explain…" Troy started but the realized that there were no right way to explain it to her.

"Shame on you, Chad!" Troy lifted his gaze in surprise from the ground to find Gabriella lookin Chad like she was ready to murder him. "Your best friend decided to be honest with you and tell you that he's gay – and that was very brave of him – and you try to convert him back being straight! Shame on you!" Now Gabriella was yelling, this was so not the way this was meant to go.

"What?" Chad looked like he had no idea what she was talking about. And maybe he really didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Don't you try to act all innocent on me Danforth! I'll tell Sharpay that you don't like gay people and then lets see if she'll go on a date with you." She was poking Chad chest whit her finger.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?" Chad asked ridiculously. Troy couldn't stand it anymore, he had to tell her the truth.

"Gabriella, I…"

"You know Sharpay's brother Ryan, Chad? He's gay, and if you can't handle it you don't have a chance with Sharpay."

"Gabriella, I'm…"

"Really? Ryan's gay?"

"Gabriella I'm n…"

"Yes, he is. And how do you think that Sharpay's going to feel when she learns that you don't like him?"

"Gabriella, I'm not…"

"I don't have anything against gay people, so don't you fucking say anything to Sharpay!"

"GABRIELLA, I'M NOT GAY!" Troy exploded.

"What?" She looked like Troy was insane.

Chad started to explain; "Well, Troy tried to tell you that he loved you and wanted you to be his girlfriend, but I think that his subconscious tried to tell him something and he ended up telling you that he was gay, but I'm not sure about that, yet. Troy says he's not gay, but I don't believe him, so that's why we came here. We were going to get some girl on girl porn, and if he doesn't get a hard on, he's gay. I really think that it's an awesome…"

"Shut up, Chad! You're so not helping." Troy said to him desperately. Gabriella looked once again shocked. Troy could almost see the wheels running in her head, while she tried to progress everything she just heard.

"You're not…?"

"No."

"You want me to be your…?"

"Yes"

"Okay." Gabriella smiled a little.

"Okay?" Troy smiled hugely.

"Okay." She matched his smile. Troy flung his arms around her waist and kissed her and Gabriella happily returned it. When Troy deepened the kiss and his hands started to travel north, he could faintly hear Chad saying;

"Look at that – You don't even have to watch porn to get yourself a hard on."


End file.
